Alone
by mormongirl33
Summary: Skylin Odair, Finnick's little sister, is taken by the capital. When a certain Hawthorne boy saves her will she be able to get over her past or will her past haunt her future? Will Finnick be able to cope with it all? Gale x OC
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of the original characters, sad, but true.

* * *

Chapter 1:

I ran. Step after step I kept up the same impossible pace. Just one foot in front of the other. Running, not toward something, but instead away from someone. I promised Finn, I can't leave him waiting. I can imagine his face as he waits by the fence for someone who will never show. It will crush him. Who will take care of him when I'm gone, I wonder. Mags is gone. I falter at that thought. Poor sweet Mags. She was like a mom to me, since my mom had died during childbirth I had never met her, I didn't know what it was like to have a mom, until Mags. Maybe. Maybe, somehow she's not. No. I can't do that, thinking like that will only make it harder. Annie then. Annie will have to be strong enough for him. They will have to hold each other together. They're both so broken, and this will crush Finn even more. But Annie can help him. At least he will have Annie..._ Thump, thump, thump_. My feet keep pounding. I can hear them calling my name, their getting closer. It's getting harder to hear them over the sound of my own footsteps. I turn my head to try and see how close they are. Big mistake, I trip over a log and end up face first in the dirt. "I'm so sorry Finn, I'm so sorry" I sob out these words before the peacekeepers surround me, guns drawn.

The head peacekeeper steps forward, he's young, probably only a couple of years older than me. I wonder how he got promoted so quickly. His parents are probably capital officials. He looks like he could be from district one or two. He has the haughty career kind of attitude. In the few seconds it has taken me to come to this conclusion he has already grabbed me by the arm. "Oww, you know that's still attached to my body right?" I huff out. "Tssk, tssk, tssk…So you're Skylin Odair? And the capital thought your brother was the good looking one in the family? It's a shame really. Such a shame…." The hairs on my arms stand up as he eyes me up and down in a way that makes me want to go scrub my skin raw. "What do you want with me?" I ask, after finally catching my breath. "Oh it's not what I want with you" he says leaning in closer to me "Because trust me when I say that if I had my way we'd be going someplace much more private." I try to yank my arm back but he tightens his grip on me, squeezing so hard I know that it will leave a bruise.

In one quick pull he yanks me to my feet and shoves me into another Peacekeeper, who then cuffs my hands behind my back. "Where is your brother? Where is District thirteen hiding?" The head Peacekeeper, whose name I still have yet to learn, demands. "What are you talking about?" I ask smirking "Finnick's in the arena, and district thirteen was destroyed in the last rebellion." I have to act as though I don't know anything.

Hatred fuels me. My hatred for the capital, for everything they stand for, for everything they've done. Forcing twenty four young children to fight to the death, for forcing the winner to wish they had died in the arena with everyone else. That's what they did to Finnick. Before his games we would spend all day laughing and playing on our dad's boat. But that all changed when his name was drawn. I remember going to go say my goodbyes to him. He turned to my father with the authority of someone much older than a mere fourteen year old and made him promise to take care of me. My father tried, I'll give him credit. But nobody could have protected me from the capital, not even Finn. The peacekeepers came the night of Finnick's victory to tell me that my father had been in a "boating accident". Just like that he was gone, and I was alone. When Finnick came back he was so different. He kept telling me it was all his fault, that he had caused all of this. After watching him struggle for months I finally promised myself that I would never leave Finn all alone. I promised myself I would do anything and everything to keep him safe. This was me keeping that promise. Well, half of it at least. The peacekeepers face turned cool and calculating, his eyes had a glimmer in them that I knew would haunt me for many nights to come. "I thought you might say that." The next thing I know I'm being thrown into the back of a peacekeepers vehicle and whisked away to who knows where. "I'm sorry Finn…" was the last thing I said before being knocked out by one of the peacekeepers.

* * *

This is my first story ever, so please let me know what you think. Should I continue? Let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

Again, none of Susan Collins characters are mine.

* * *

Do you ever wake up and have that moment of complete confusion as to where you are and how you got there? Yeah, that pretty much sums up my life right now.

I open my eyes to see that I'm in a dimly lit cell of sorts. It's made entirely out of metal, rusting old metal. There is about a foot's worth of a gap at the top of the wall with the door. I try finding a way to climb up to see out of it, but it's too high.

It's freezing in my room, my teeth are chattering and I try rubbing my arms to warm myself up some. After giving up on warming up I take a closer look around the room. There is what I'm assuming is a bed, consisting of a pile of dirty old rags, in the corner. On the other side of the room there is a foul odor coming out of a dirty tub of water and a hole in the ground. I guess it's supposed to be my bathroom. I walk over to the water tub and try and look at my reflection in it. The water is murky and the reflection isn't great, but I can at least see enough to do an assessment of myself.

Sometimes it amazes me how similar Finn and I. We both have the same sandy blonde hair, the same sea green eyes, and even the same tan skin. My usually wavy hair is matted to the side of my head with leaves and twigs sticking out of it. I grimace. Guess I got them stuck in there when I tripped. Oh well, stuff like that doesn't really matter anymore. Ever since Finnick was reaped I have constantly had to worry about what I look like, but I guess in a place like this looks don't matter. It's one of those silver lining kind of moments. There are certain expectations that come with being the sister of the Great Finnick Odair, the womanizing ladies' man of the capital. Looking good was always one of them. But after everything that's happened I really doubt the capital cares what I look like now.

I continue examining myself, and aside from the bruise on my arm from when the peacekeeper grabbed me, I'm fine. I knew it would bruise. I try touching it to see how bad it is. "Ouch! Stupid jerk peacekeeper!" I mutter under my breath while turning and glaring at the door.

I sit back and listen to try and see if I can hear anything that would give me a clue as to where I was. All I hear is the sound of breathing out in the hallway. I call out but no one answers. I assume the breathing is coming from the guards that are no doubt guarding the doors outside.

All of a sudden the severity of my situation comes crashing down on me. I'm stuck here in a capital facility. Alone. No one knows where I am, or what happened to me. For all I know the peacekeepers found Finnick and he's stuck here somewhere too. I start panicking at that thought and my breath catches in my throat. No, Finnick's smart, smarter than me. He would have seen them coming. He would have been fast enough to get away.

At least Finn is safe. No matter what happens to me at least I can do my part to keep him safe.

But that doesn't change that fact that I'm here.

I wonder what they will do to me. No doubt they will try and force information out of me. But how? I've heard rumors about what the capital does to traitors; that's what I am, a traitor. The word feels weird applying it to myself, but I guess I better get used to it.

The doors to my cell slowly open and in walks two peacekeepers, guns directed at me. As if I would try and escape. I'm not stupid. I know waiting outside those doors there are probably at least a dozen other peacekeepers waiting for me to do just that. "Get up!" One of them says while nudging me with his gun. "What do you want with me?" I ask him as I get to my feet. "Come with us." The other says while forcing me out the doors and into the hall.

What is it with these peacekeepers and not answering my questions?

I follow the peacekeepers out the doors and am surprised by what I see. There are dozens of other doors in the hallway and there are at least four other hallways here. How can the capital have made something this big in one of the districts without us knowing?

Surely District thirteen must know about this place. But if so why haven't they done anything about it?

We reach the end of the hallway and they shove me through the waiting door. I stumble inside and quickly realize I am not alone. Waiting in the room for me is none other than the head peacekeeper and two men in very ominous looking lab coats.

This room, like the rest of this building, is made of only metal. There is a single chair sitting in the middle of the room next to some sort of machine.

"Hello, my name is Doctor Shin and this is my partner Doctor Jones. I believe you have already met Mr. Titus here." He said gesturing to the Peacekeeper.

"Please, have a seat." "Doctor" Jones says while trying to lead me to the chair.

"No thanks, I prefer standing." I say while trying to think of a way out of this. "He wasn't asking." Titus says while stepping forward to force me into the chair.

I sit down on my own and immediately have my hands and legs bound by chains.

"Now, Miss Odair…we have a few questions we would like for you to answer." The same doctor that spoke before, Jones, says to me. Stepping forward with something in his hand Doctor Shin joins his friend.

They hook me up to a machine that begins registering my heartbeat. "Let us begin. We would like to do this as quickly and painlessly for you as possible. There is no need for anyone to get hurt. However, if you do not answer our questions we will be forced to use other methods. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I'm not stupid I know what you want to ask me. And the answer is yes, I know where Finnick is. And no, I won't tell you." I sit back and wait to see what they will do.

After a few moments of waiting Doctor Shin steps forward smiling. "We thought you might say something like that." He presses the button that he was holding in his hand. And an electric current courses through the chair.

All I can feel is pain. Pain everywhere.

Electricity courses through my body. My screams I'm sure can be hear throughout the entire building. I try to hold them in. I try to appear strong, but I can't.

After what feels like an eternity he finally releases the button. I sit panting for breath. It is so hard to focus on anything in the room. Everything is spinning and my vision has gone blurry. For a few horrible moments I feel as though I might be physically ill.

"Now, are you ready to try things our way?" Titus asks with a smug grin on his face.

After I have finally caught my breath I sit up a little taller in my chair and look him straight in the eye. I know that I can't tell them anything. I promised myself I would protect him, and I will. This is about more than just protecting Finn though. I have to do this for the districts. For the rebellion.

After reminding myself what I had to do; I grin at Titus. He looks taken aback for a moment.

"Is that really all you've got?" I ask him mimicking the same smug grin he used. Anger flashes across his face and he snatches the button out of Shin's hand. "Not even close sweetheart." He pushes the button again, and world slowly goes black.

* * *

Any thoughts? Send me a review or a PM!(:


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay guys here it is! Chapter 3! Dun, dun, duuunnn. Gale comes in in this chapter **

**Fangirl moment...EEEEPPPPP**

**Oh and thanks to everyone who reviewed, Favorited or followed this story! Keep it up please! (:**

* * *

Days had blended into weeks, and weeks had blended into months. After a while I had just given up hope that I would ever leave this place. A strange sort of acceptance was all that I felt. I had accepted the fact that I would never see Finn again. I had accepted I would never see the beach, or hear the waves crashing into the shore. Never get to see the boats coming into harbor after a long days' worth of fishing. Never smell the salt in the air, or hear the seagulls. I had accepted this, and yet somewhere in the back of my mind I still longed for it. Still dreamed of the feel of the cool water washing over me. I could still see the swing on my porch where me and Finnick would sit eating sugar cubes listening to Mags hum as she crocheted a new intricate pattern onto yet another blanket. Annie would be sitting on the floor trying to put together a new puzzle Finn had gotten her. I would catch Mags looking over at us from time to time smiling as she saw us with our legs tangled together, laughing as we tried to throw the sugar in the air and then catch the pieces in our mouths. Looking back, those were the moments I missed the most. The moments I was happiest. Even with dad being gone, and even with the threat of the capital looming over us, those evenings sitting there on that porch where my most favorite, most cherished memories.

During the past couple of months anytime I would have to go and "speak" with Titus that's where I would go. Safe in my own mind I would escape into my memories. Imagining what my future would have been like. Would I have ever met someone who would love me as much as Finn loves Annie? I don't know. I like to think that I would have. I can picture us sitting on that same swing watching our children grow old with Finnick and Annie's family there alongside us. I finally could understand why Annie was the way she was after her games. After going through what she did, I would have wanted an escape too.

All of a sudden I hear footsteps running through the halls toward my room. "They're here! Everyone to your posts!" The voice was getting louder as the footsteps come closer. My door was thrown open and a peacekeeper came charging in. "How did they find you? How did you tell them?" He yelled as he yanked me up by my hair. Dragging me by my hair I tried to claw his hands off of me. "Please, I don't know what you're talking about!" I said as I continued struggling against him. I could feel my hair being ripped from my scalp as he continued dragging me through the halls. Blood began to drip down my face from it. "Ahhhhh! Let go of me!" I yelled again as I tried one more time to yank free from his grasp. The hand in my hair tightened and as he lifted me to my feet. He raised his other hand and punched me in my face so hard I could hear my nose crack. Blood began to pour down my face. I dropped to the floor clutching at my face trying to keep him from doing any more damage. Sitting up some and spiting the blood from my mouth I looked at the peacekeeper. "I don't know what you want with me or what's going on around here. What do you want me to say!?" I yelled at him.

As he was about to say something a loud bang sounded from somewhere else in the building. Both of our heads whipped to the direction of the sound. All of a sudden the peacekeeper had me in a headlock cutting off my air supply as the doors slammed open and a dozen or so men come barging in guns drawn. My hair had fallen in my face so I couldn't really see the mystery men's faces.

One of them stepped forward with his gun drawn. "The way I see it you have one of two options." He started as he took another step closer. "You can either let her go now and come with us as our prisoner." He took another step, causing the peacekeeper to squeeze me tighter "Or we can kill you here and now. The choice is yours." By now the peacekeepers breathing had picked up, he knew he had no way of surviving any kind of a fight. I started getting dizzy from the lack of air. A strange strangled noise escaped my lips. "I would make a decision if I where you." The man said as he realized I couldn't breathe.

The peacekeeper sensing there was no way out threw me to the ground and tried to attack the mystery man at the same time. The other men in the room fired at the peacekeeper and his body fell to the ground right next to me. I flinched and tried to scoot myself away from him. Curling myself into a ball leaning against the wall I shoved my face between my knees hoping whatever these men had in store for me would be over quickly. The man who was clearly the leader kneeled down next to me.

He tried moving some of the hair away from my face causing me to whimper in pain from what the peacekeeper had done earlier. "Shhhh, it's okay, we're not going to hurt you. We're here to help you." I lifted my head to look at him more clearly. There were at least a dozen other men dressed similarly to him in the room. Black cargo pants, black bullet proof vests, guns slung across their backs. I turned my attention to the man in front of me. He was muscular, I could tell that even with the vest on. It was the kind of muscles you get from working hard, not the kind someone would have from the capital. He had dark brown hair and a chiseled jawline, but the thing that stuck out to me the most were his eyes. He had the most beautiful grey stormy eyes I had ever seen. They looked like they could see straight threw you.

"McCombs come over here." He called to one of the guys standing behind him. Immerging from the crowd was a stalky boy with red hair and freckles peppering his face. "Yes Commander Hawthorne?" He asked addressing the man in front of me. "Get the medic kit and see if you can patch her head up some will you? We can't travel with her bleeding out like this." He said while glancing back at me. While McCombs got to work trying to clear some of the blood from my face Hawthorne had the other guys go search the rest of the building for any other survivors. "Now, let's have a look at what's under all this hair shall we?" McCombs said moving some of the blood smeared hair from my face. Sharply in taking a breath he dropped his hands and moved back some. I stared at him confused as to what I could have done wrong. "G-Gale?" McCombs said still staring at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked still confused as he cleared his throat and spoke again "Commander Hawthorne!" He said a little more loudly this time. By now I was a little more than confused as to why he was staring at me like he had seen a ghost. "What?" Gale said turning back to face us. To say he looked a little taken aback would have been a gross exaggeration. "What the..? You're alive!" Gale said coming to kneel next to me again with a huge grin spread across his face. "Well no duh Sherlock. Mind telling me why you just figured that out?" I asked suddenly questioning these people's sanity. "Hah!" Gale started chuckling at me. "Sorry, it's just that I couldn't see your face before, I didn't know it was you until just now! Do you know how long we've been looking for you Skylin?!" He asked his smile growing even bigger.

"Wait a second, how do you know my name?" I asked him as I wiped some more of the blood off my face. "Because, we're with District Thirteen, we've been working with Finnick to find you for five months now, we all thought you were dead, but Finnick wouldn't give up. He said you were too strong to just give up and die, and he was right!" I froze. Wait, what had he just said? Their with thirteen? They work with Finnick? That means Finn really got away! That means he's alive! And he's been looking for me! I threw my arms around Gale and squealed in delight. He froze taken aback for a second but then wrapped his arms around me. "Finn's alive! He's really alive! I get to go see him! I get to leave!" I started sobbing into Gale's shoulder suddenly overcome with emotion.

"Shhh, it's okay, it's okay Sky. I'm going to take care of you. I won't let anything hurt you. I'll protect you." Gale swept me up in his arms and started walking out of the building. I was still shaking with exhaustion and my eyes suddenly felt heavy. "It's okay Skylin, you can sleep now. You're safe with me."

And for the first time in five months, I did, I felt safe here in Gale's arms. I don't know what it is about him, but he makes me feel like everything is going to be okay. That I never have to be alone again. "Sleep, we're going home."

And so I let myself drift off knowing that when I woke up everything would be okay, because Gale would be here.


End file.
